The emergence and development of computer networks and protocols, such as the Internet and the World Wide Web (or simply “web” or “Web”), allows a user to use their computing devices to download and display a webpage on the user's computing device. When a webpage includes many different sections or identical sections are included in different webpages, those sections may be represented using templates.
Conventional template processing systems, however, cannot render a template within a template on a webpage and guarantee a valid HTML document. When a conventional system, includes a template within a template the included template is treated as HTML text. As a result, even when individual templates produce a valid HTML document, the conventional template processing system cannot guarantee that the produced HTML document that includes transcluded templates is valid.